degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Beckonridge
Bobby Beckonridge was a recurring character introduced in the season premiere of Season 10 as Fiona Coyne's boyfriend. His parents are friends with Declan and Fiona's parents Robert and Laura Coyne. He is very rich and also has trouble controlling his temper. He is portrayed by Ben Lewis. Character History Season 10 In''' What a Girl Wants (1), Bobby arrives with Fiona to Holly J.'s goodbye party. He mentions that his relationship with Fiona was set up by her mother. Bobby shows signs of abuse early in their relationship after he grabs Fiona's arm when she tries to walk away from him. He kisses it "to make it better." Later, he tries to have sex with Fiona, but she refuses and slaps him. He slaps her back, but harder, giving her an ugly bruise. He apologized quickly asking if he could go get ice for it, but she yells at him in frustration to get out. In '''What a Girl Wants (2), Fiona is getting ready to present her designs for Vanderbilt's new uniforms. When she fixes up the uniform on Bobby, he notices the bruise on her eye, and shows remorse. When Fiona displays her designs, a man tells her that the school's crest shouldn't be changed, Bobby sticks up for her, shutting the man up. Later, during a party, she and her family toast to a new year, and while Fiona goes to get more orange juice, she sees Bobby and his ex, Tinsley, kissing in the hallway. Fiona goes to school the next day, avoiding Bobby. At the end of the day, Bobby finds her and says that she missed a killer dinner while she was homesick. After Fiona confronts him about Tinsley, he lies, saying there is nothing between him and Tinsley. He tells Fiona that he only loves her. At school, Bobby gets a text from Tinsley while he's talking to Fiona. Fiona asks about it, but Bobby refused to show her. She grabbed the phone from him and read the text that said, "Can't wait to see you tonight!" Fiona throws the phone in frustration and says "I thought it was a one time thing" and walks off, screaming and pulling her hair. Bobby yells and chases after her. He corners her against a wall after she refused to acknowledge him. She ducked under his arms and ran away from him, towards the stairs. Bobby chases after her and violently pulls her down the stairs. As she is lying there, Bobby remarks that he shouldn't be messed with and walks down the steps past her. Before he leaves, Fiona tells him she wants to break up. Bobby refuses and Fiona is left on the stairs crying. In Breakaway (1), Bobby asks Declan if he's aware of what Fiona has been doing. She put pictures up on Twitter of her black-eye that she enhanced with makeup. After Declan shoves him, Bobby shows him a picture of the "twincest" kiss that made headlines in Degrassi Takes Manhattan, reminding Declan that Fiona can sometimes be overly dramatic about things. Bobby says that he and Fiona are over. Later, Fiona's mom finds out and decides to press charges against Bobby. In Chasing Pavements (1), after Fiona refuses to accept a $100,000 settlement out of court, Bobby goes to court with Fiona. Bobby's lawyer questions Fiona and makes her admit to enhacing pictures of the bruise Bobby gave her on her eye. At first it appears that he is about to win. However, when his current girlfriend Tinsley admits to being slapped by him, he is found guilty and Fiona wins the case. He is then advised to take anger management classes, as well as owing Fiona $250,000. Appearances Trivia *Bobby is the third character to abuse his ex-girlfriend. The other four being Vince, Scott, Rick, and Leo. *He has abused both of his on-screen girlfriends. *Bobby was one of four guys that cheated on their girlfriends and later dated the girls they cheated with. The other three were Drew, B.L.T., and Craig. Relationships *Tinsley Wharton **First Relationship: ***Start Up: 1 Year Before What a Girl Wants (1) (1001) ***Break Up: 1 Year Before What a Girl Wants (1) (1001) ****Reason: Unknown. **Second Relationship: *** Start Up: Sometime before Chasing Pavements (1) (1041) *** It is currently unknown if they broke up after Tinsley admitted about Bobby's abuse, but it's likely. *Fiona Coyne **Start Up: Before What a Girl Wants (1) (1001) **Break Up: Breakaway (1) (1003) ***Reason: Bobby was abusive towards Fiona and cheated on her with Tinsley. Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 10